


Sognare a occhi aperti

by Shulz



Series: E & J [5]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Series: E & J [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847491
Kudos: 2





	Sognare a occhi aperti

La stanchezza era piombata su di lui come una scure, facendo a pezzi ogni velleità di uscire al pub a farsi una pinta. Morse tornò a casa e si accasciò sullo scomodo divano. Era sudato, si sentiva sporco, non sapeva davvero da quanto tempo non faceva una doccia. Si spogliò nudo, là in salotto, lasciando i vestiti ammucchiati per terra e andò in bagno. La sensazione della nudità gli aveva fatto rizzare un po' i peli sulle braccia. Aprì la doccia e si mise subito sotto, non aspettando che si scaldasse. L'acqua sbatteva sulle spalle con forza, allentando un po' la tensione. Prese quello che rimaneva dei suoi showergel e si insaponò abbondantemente i capelli, il petto, le gambe ,il culo e le parti intime...dove trovò una sorpresa. Si era fatto duro, nonostante la stanchezza, nonostante tutto...  
Non voleva assecondare la pulsione, ma si ritrovò a tirare un capezzolo sensibilizzato fra le dita, a passare le mani sul petto, scendere in basso, al ventre, alle cosce un po' più larghe.  
Si sciacquò e uscì dalla doccia, asciugandosi un po' approssimativamente, tamponando solo l'acqua eccessiva. Si gettò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. Due dita gli entrarono in bocca stuzzicando le labbra, premendo sulla lingua, erano le sue dita ma erano anche le dita di Jim Strange ...."Succhia amico..." gli diceva Jim, e Morse succhiò incavando le guance e leccò avvolgendo la lingua. L'altra sua mano, che era anche la mano di Jim, scese lungo il corpo, fino al suo cazzo eretto e sensibile, le si strinse attorno con forza..." Jim!" singhiozzò Morse. Cominciò a muoversi su e giù, forte, con un ritmo travolgente "Apri le cosce, amico..." sentiva dire Jim, e lo fece, sollevò le ginocchia e separò le cosce. Le sue dita bagnate, che erano le dita di Jim, scesero verso il suo buco, stuzzicandolo, forzandolo, aprendolo fino a scivolare dentro. Il ritmo di Morse si fece serrato, le dita scivolavano dentro e fuori.  
" Jim...Jim...' mugolava Morse "Ancora Jim...più forte..." e le dita dentro di lui accelerano il ritmo, e la mano attorno a lui pompava freneticamente. " Sto venendo Jim....vengo...non ce la faccio più..." e con un colpo di reni e stringendosi intorno alle sue stesse dita fu travolto da un orgasmo potentissimo. Non ci sentiva più, non riusciva a respirare, aveva il petto e lo stomaco coperto della sua venuta..." Cazzo, Jim..." mormorò.  
Almeno fossi stato qui...


End file.
